Nick and Judy watch 'Doctor Who' (season five)
by Mr. Shoeman
Summary: The continuing saga of The epic marathon WARNING: I Will NOT describe each episode in great detail, you must be familiar with Doctor Who to get the story


Story 1: The Tomb of The Cybermammals

Chief Bogo was at his desk at about 5pm, when he checked his mail. He searched through the stack of letters and found an envelope, with a plane ticket and a cruise ticket

inside, "Ah, a cruise in Australia and not a minute too soon...", Bogo then had a realization, "I should probably hire a temporary replacement..", Bogo sat silent for

a minute, "...but who?", Bogo went on his computer for files on the police officers at ZPD. After searching through the database for about 20 minutes, "Ah! this is taking too

long,...", Bogo got out of his seat,"...I'll just go get Nick Wilde!"

Meanwhile, at Nick Wildes apartment, him and Judy Hopps are about to start another 'Doctor Who' serial, "Did you have a nice break, Judy?", "Yeah I'm just about

rested up for the next time we listen to a cd.", "Well tonight we're not istening to a cd, this serial is completely intact.", "Oh excellent!", so Judy plopped down on Nicks couch

while he grabbed the DVD, "Tonights serial is called, 'The Tomb if The Cybermammals', and it's a doozy.", Nick did the usual preparations and the serial began. During the first

5 minutes, of the first episode of the serial, Judy noticed a new companion in a character named 'Victoria', joining Jaimie and The Doctor, "When did SHE join them?", asked

Judy, "In the last serial, she's the one who...","Oh yes I remember now! See, stuff like that is what listening to cds causes, they make it hard to keep track of who's who.",

Nick burst into laughter in agreement. The serial had been about a plan to revive dead cybermammals on a distant planet. Judy was glad to have been watching a full serial

again, and the cybermammals didn't change from last time she saw them.

After the third episode ended, Judy by instinct was preparing for Nick to walk up to turn off the tv and grab a cd, but yet another episode started playing. "So he's

over 450 years old, I didn't expect that. Well of course, He IS an alien, and it helps explain the shows longevity.", said Judy, Judy began to really like the second doctor, even

about as much as she enjoyed the first doctor, and throughout the fourth and final episode, she wish she was watching more of him. "So what's tomorrow's serial going to be

on?", Nick grinned nervously while drumming his fingers, "It's on another cd I'm afraid, and there's one missing episode.", Judy slumped in her chair moaning. "How many

more cds do we need to go through?", "Just 4, including the one for tomorrow.", "Only 4? ok that's fine. So, did you hear Chief Bogo was going on a cruise?", "Yeah, and do

you think he'll pick someone to be acting chief?", "He should, who knows maybe it'll be you, Nick.", "Eh, I doubt it, but we'll see."

* * *

Story 2: The Abominable Snowmammals

The next day at the police station Nick and Judy were walking together when over the intercom, "Nick Wilde report to my office immediately!", "Oh, I better go then, Ill see

you later, Judy.", "Okay!", So Nick opened the door to Chief Bogos office "You wanted to see me, Chief?" said Nick nonchalantly, "Wilde, as you may know, I'm going on a

cruise and won't be here for about couple weeks...", "Yes, and?", "...I need someone to take my position, and I think you're the fox to do it!.", "I appreciate the offer but,

aren't there other, more qualified officers to do it?", "I picked you because I like you, Wilde, you always follow orders and always seem to get along with your partner, so

therefore I chose you to be acting police chief, and I also got bored searching the officer database.", "Well, I don't know what to say, I mean...", "DO YOU WANT TO DO IT OR

NOT?!", Nick got startled, "Yes, yes I would, okay cool...", "Alright you'll start right now! My plane leaves in 3 hours.", so Chief Bogo got out of his chair, and headed towards

the door, "I'll see ya on the other side!", said Bogo tapping Nick on the shoulder. Nick observed his new temporary office from top to bottom, like it was a raffle prize that he'd

won, When Nick sat in the chair he said, "So I'm the acting police chief, who's a fox even, wait until Judy hears about this!", so he called Judy over the intercom

impersonating Chief Bogo, "Judy Hopps, please report to my office immediately.", when she came over the swivel chair was turned around, "You wanted to see me, Chief?",

the chair spun around to reveal Nick sitting in it, "SURPRISE! Meet your acting police chief.", "Oh Nick, that's awesome! I thought Bogo sounded differently over the intercom.

But why you? Aren't there more qualified officers?", "That's what I asked him, not that I'm complaining.", "So, what's your assignment for me as acting chief?", Nick

drummed his hands on the desk, "Ummmm, just stand by for any calls for help, I guess.", Judy stood in the doorway, "Do you think this will affect our 'Doctor Who'

watching?", "Nah, me and Bogo clock out near the same, maybe 30 minutes later than me.", "Ok that's fine, well I better get going, I'll meet you at your place later!",

"Okay!"

Later that evening at Nicks apartment, Judy sat on the couch while Nick was grabbing the next serial, "What's tonights cd called?", "It's called 'The Abominable

Snowmammals', and it has 1 surviving episode", "That's fine.", Nick popped in the cd for the serial into the boombox and the evenings festivities began. The first episode of

the serial blared from the boombox, and the episode had been about the doctor and his 2 current companions, Jamie and Victoria, travel to Tibet 1935, where Yetis were

terrifying this village of monks. The first episodes soundtrack had ended, Nick leaned forward to fast forward to the beginning of the third episodes soundtrack. "Now's the

part where we watch the surviving episode.", "Alright! Let's do it to it!", so Nick got up, grabbed the 'Lost in Time' DVD, got the second disc out, and put it in the Blu-ray

player. Nick sat back down and selected episode 2 of the 'Abominable Snowmammals' serial. The 25 minute episode had revealed that the yetis attacking the village were

robots. When the episode ended, Nick got up to turn off the tv and Blu-ray player, "Time to go back to the cd.", said Nick walking towards the boombox, "I'm totally fine

with it this time. After this we'll only have 3 more cds to go.", Nick smiled as Judy said that. So with that they finished the remaining 4 episodes soundtracks, while Judy

mentally check marked the remaining cds. (Albeit without knowing the titles)

* * *

Story 3: The Ice Warriors

The next day Nick was in the Chiefs office to do his temporary duties, when Benjamin Clawhauser came to visit, "Oh hey Nick, How is it being acting police chief?", "I haven't

really developed an opinion yet, but it seems fine so far.", "Well ok then, Anyway, I better go, I have a lot of paperwork to do, looks like you do too.", Nick looks down on the

desk, "Oh ok.", "Well, I should leave you to it then! Chief.", Nick was charmed by being called that, "Ok then.", Clawhauser left leaving Nick alone with the paperwork. "So

this is what it's like being a police chief, I wonder how he's doing on his trip. I should give him a call.", So Nick dialed up Chief Bogo, and got his answering machine, "Hello

the number you have reached is not available, please call again later, Thank You.", "Hmmm, he must be jet lagged, I'll call again tomorrow."

Later that evening Nick was setting up the next serial, with Judy sitting on the couch, "Tonights serial is called 'The Ice Warriors', it's not on a cd, but there are 2 missing

episodes recreated with animation.", "That's just the way I like my missing episodes!", quipped Judy. So a smiling Nick Wilde pops in the DVD, sits on the couch, and selected

'Play all'. The serial was about the doctor and his companions traveling to Earth during a new ice age, and these scientists reviving the titular 'ice warriors'. The first episode

of the serial had ended, and the animated approximation of the next episode began.

The 6 part serial was halfway over, as well as both animated reconstructions of the 2 missing episodes "So how do you like being acting police chief?", "So far, so good, you

do a lot of sitting around and doing paperwork.", "Yeah, it's been a pretty breezy week so far.", "Oh I feel something will happen this week, I mean, I wouldn't have accepted

this position if I knew something wouldn't happen.", "Yeah, I wonder how Chief Bogo is doing on his cruise.", "He's probably doing alright."

The remaining 3 episodes of the serial flew by as Nick wondered, "If something DID happen this week, what if I'm not prepared for it?"

* * *

Story 4: The Enemy of The World

The next day at around 9pm, Nick was at home, sitting on the couch, talking to Bogo on the phone, who was sitting in a beach chair, wearing usual tourist attire, and drinking

a drink from a hollowed out pineapple, "...so uh, how are you doing on your Australian cruise?", "I'm doing fine, today I went to the sushi bar, which was awesome, they have

an IMAX theater but there isn't anything playing that interests me at the moment, oh yeah and I also went to the gym, and tomorrow I plan on using their surfing pool, so

hows being acting chief going?", "It's going fine, nothing really happened today.", "Oh just you wait, there's always trouble brewing at every corner, in the amount of time you

pick your butt, a new type of trouble comes to fruition.", by that time Judy knocked at his door "I better go now, me and Judy are about to watch tv now.", "Ok bye."

Judy sat on the couch and Nick was preparing the next DVD, "Tonights serial is called 'The Enemy of The World' and it USED to be mostly missing, so this is a fairly new

DVD.", "Alright then, so how recently was this serial completed?", "Like 2013 recent.", "This IS a fairly new DVD then.", so he popped in the DVD, got on the couch, and

selected 'play all'.

The serial that played had involved The doctor having an evil look-alike in the (then) future of 2018, in Australia. They had both finished the first half of the 6-episode serial,

"So, are you still enjoying being acting chief?", "For the most part, it hasn't really felt much different from being a regular officer.", "Kind of a disappointment huh?", "Of sorts,

I'm still glad I was chosen, though I still think there were other more qualified officers that could've done it.", "Ah don't worry! I think you're doing alright, especially for a

beginner.", "Oh you're just saying that because I'm your friend!" Said Nick blushing, "No I mean it, I mean think of it this way, the police station is still standing, and you get

an office.", "Hmmm yeah, I guess you're right, anyway! Back to the show.", So Nick and Judy watched the remainder of the serial, where The Doctor had stopped his

doppelgänger from taking over the world. Meanwhile during the viewing of those last 3 episodes of the serial, Nick had wondered if choosing to be acting police chief was

worth it, or had he made a regretful decision, because if word got out that said he was a bad acting police chief, Chief Bogo would get all the blame, so mentally Nick

promised to not disappoint Chief Bogo, and be the best acting chief he could possibly be.

* * *

Story 5: The Web of Fear

The next day at around 12:30 pm, Nick had just got done linking together a whole box of paperclips into a chain, "Alright, I'm all out of paperclips now." when suddenly

Benjamin Clawhauser burst into the door, "Nick, thank God you're here! We just got a call of a fight in front of the first national bank!", Nicks eyes widened, as he sought this

as an opportunity to prove himself a worthy acting chief. "Uh, ok! you and Officers Wolford, Fangmeyer, McHorn, and Delgato go to the first national bank immediately, Officer

Hopps and and I will follow behind!", so Clawhauser left the office, "Finally! something is happening.", said Nick happily to himself.

When Nick and Judy arrived on the scene in front of the first national bank, The bank was a huge white building with columns in the front near both sides of the entrance and

atms, and about 30 steps to the front door,there was a small crowd, including the officers that Nick had assigned to the case, "Huh, it's a smaller crowd than I thought there

would be.", observed Nick, and as Nick weaved through the small crowd full of predator and prey animals observing the incident, "Excuse us, official police business, coming

through." Said Nick to the crowd as they weaved through, they got to the source of the scene, Wolford came up to them, "Thank god you're both here, it's starting to get

more violent.", "So how did this...happ..en?" Said Nick as him and Judy made it to the front of the crowd, and when they saw what all the fuss was about they couldn't

believe their eyes, "It's YOUR turn to deposit the check.", "No it's YOUR turn to deposit the check!" It was Bucky and Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, being loud outside of their

apartment, and it seems as though they were fighting over a check they had, and both had bruises on their faces as they had been fighting physically, with Bucky having had

his left antler chipped, Nick interrupted their squabble, "What are you guys doing this time?", "Wait you KNOW these guys?", "KNOW them? they're my next door neighbors!",

exclaimed Judy to Wolford, Nick thought for a moment of what do do and he thought a solution quick, he grabbed a megaphone that McHorn happened to be carrying to ward

off the crowd, "Okay there's nothing to see here, go back to what you were doing.", said Nick to the whole crowd through the megaphone, as the crowd dispersed, Nick

turned towards McHorn, Wolford, Fangmeyer, and Clawhauser, "And you four return to the police station, Judy and I know these two too well, we can handle it on our own.",

"But chief...", "Go BACK to the station!", "Yes 'Chief'", said Wolford, so the officers returned to the police station leaving just Nick And Judy to resolve the problem at hand.

"What's going on here!", exclaimed Judy, "It's Buckys turn to deposit our check, but he keeps saying it's my turn!", "It IS your turn this time!", then both started fist

fighting (for lack of a better word) again and Nick held back Bucky while Judy held back Pronk, as they both sneered at each other Judy came up with a suggestion, "How

about I deposit your check for you...", "How do we know you won't steal it!", barked Bucky, "When have I EVER stolen anything from you?", "Fair enough.", "...and when I

come back we'll determine who deposits the next check." so Bucky handed over his ATM card, "Checking or savings?", "Checking, and we have a shared account, PIN number

is 6048.", "Ok", so Judy left to go deposit their check and jumped up all the steps of the bank, Judy came back, gave the card back to Bucky, then grabbed a quarter out of

her pocket, "Ok, heads, Bucky deposits the next check, and tails, Pronk deposits the next check.", So Judy flipped the coin, "Heads!", "Tails!", called both neighbors

simultaneously, "Tails, Pronk deposits the check next and then its Buckys turn after that, and so on and so forth. As both Oryx-Atlersons calmed down, Nick asked, "So how

come you both came if you only wanted one or the other to deposit the check?", "Oh, we were going to a movie after this.", "Oh, ok then."

Later that evening at Nicks apartment, Nick and Judy had walked through the front door with Judy already in her play clothes, "Wow, barely tolerating their yelling is one

thing, but being like their mother! Ok from now on I draw the line at that!", "You handled it well though, I think you'd make a good mother.", Judy blushed, "Oh you think

so?", "Yeah, they have faces only a mother would love, don't they?", they both laughed hysterically, "Now I believe we have another Doctor Who serial to tend to.", Judy

gasped, "Oh yeah.", so Judy got on her spot on the couch. Nick got up to the left DVD shelf and got the next DVD, "Tonights serial is called 'The Web of Fear', and there's only

1 missing episode, reconstructed with animation, and it's another fairly new DVD copy, with fairly recently found episodes.", "Alright! We're on a roll with not listening to cds,

this is like the third serial where we didn't listen to a cd!", so Nick popped in the DVD, sat down on the couch next to Judy, selected 'play all', and the show began.

They had just seen the first 2 episodes of the 6 part serial. The serial was about The Doctor and his companions once again battling the robot yetis from 'The Abominable

Snowmammals', except this time it was set in The London Underground. The animated approximation of the third episode was about to begin, when Judy had to pause it to

use the bathroom, "Before we start the next one, can I use the bathroom?", "Yeah sure, it's next to the kitchen.", as Judy left, Nick got the idea to call Chief Bogo, he figured

now was an appropriate time, since where he's at it's about 9 A.M.

So Nick was talking on the phone to Chief Bogo, who was relaxing in a hot tub after working out at the ships gym. "... and then she flipped a coin to determine who would

deposit the check next time.", Chief Bogo then burst into laughter, at that same time Judy had come back from the bathroom, and sat back down on her spot on the couch.

On the other line Chief Bogo caught his breath after laughing, "So it sounds like you had an eventful day then , well, I'm glad you were quick to respond.", "Thank you sir.", "I

better go now, there's an IMAX movie about a space station, narrated by Tom Cruise, that I'm going to in half an hour, and I need to get dressed. I know I said nothing

interested me at the IMAX theater, but when in Rome.", Nick chuckled in response, "Ok then, I'll see you when you get back!", "Ok bye!", Nick hung up the phone, and turned

towards Judy, "Alright, time for the animated missing episode 3!", Judy then smiled with excitement, so Nick played the serial so it'd continue.

They had both sat through the flash style animation of the reconstructed third episode, which had just ended, and Judy leaned against Nick, "The animation isn't the best, but

it sure beats listening to a cd any day.", Nick then smiled nervously, and let out a quiet chuckle, "What's so funny?", Nick then paused the DVD. Nick inhaled deeply as he was

bout to speak. "Funny, you bringing up preferring the animation over the cds. Because tomorrow's story...", Judy stopped leaning against him, sitting up straight and looked

at him worried, "Oh god, don't tell me...", "...is on a cd.", "Wow, just when I was starting to forget about the cds, oh well, so how many cds are left?", "Three.", "Oh wow,

well I guess we should enjoy these episodes while we can before our reunion with Mr. boombox.", "Yeah, I agree, oh and I should've mentioned the next and last 2 serials in

the season we're on, are on cds, except for 2 surviving episodes.", "Ok, but since there's 2 more serials after this on the season we're on, It's almost time for another

break.", "Yeah I agree.", so Judy leaned back up against Nick for the remainder of the serials episodes.

* * *

Story 6: Fury from The Deep

The next day at the police station, Nick was at the Chiefs desk talking to Mayor Lionheart over the phone, "...and he chose me as his replacement until he returns from his

trip.", "I see, aren't you that fox that got me arrested?", "Yes, and me and officer Hopps apologize sincerely.", "Aw well, at least I got something interesting to tell in my

memoir. Also I heard about you being at the execution of Dawn Bellwether, did you by any chance, eat her?", "Yeah, me and 2 other officers did, you'd probably do the

same.", "Yeah, so how was she?", "After being in the electric chair, her flesh was a little tough, but not too bad.", "I see. What about her family?", "They wanted an urn which

was cheaper than a funeral.", "Hmm." Mayor Lionheart nodded, "So have you found another assistant mayor yet?", "Not yet, there's like 15 that seem good so far.", "Ok, well

best of luck to you!", "Ok, and when Chief Bogo returns, tell him I said Hi!", "Ok then, bye.", Nick hung up the phone, put it back on the receiver, and slumped in the chair,

Nick sighed, "I wish, Chief Bogo would come back."

Later that evening at Nicks apartment, him and Judy were walking through the door, and Judy was already in play clothes, "... I seriously don't know how he does it, sitting in

that room all day waiting for something to happen.", "Yeah, and I miss going on patrol with you, I don't have anyone to talk to.", "Yeah, but I may as well follow through with

it, because when I eventually have children I can tell them I was acting Chief.", "Yeah, but for now, I believe there's a cd we should tend to.", "Oh yeah.", So Nick went to go

change into his play clothes, while Judy made herself comfortable on the couch.

Nick returned wearing his schlubbiest play clothes yet, which included a pair of dark blue shorts with 2 light blue stripes on each leg, and a few little holes in them, and a tye-

dye t-shirt, with a red and blue color scheme, in his left hand he was carrying the boombox, and in his right hand, he held the cd for tonight serial. "Tonight's story is called

'Fury from The Deep', it's 6 episodes long, and there are NO surviving episodes.", "Bring it on!", So Nick put the boombox on the floor and popped in the cd and pressed

'play', with that the festivities began.

The serial was set in the present day (when it WAS present day), and listening to the soundtrack of the first and second episodes while looking at the pictures in the cd

booklet, the first episode of the serial had The Doctor, Jamie, and Victoria are taken prisoner by security guards of a gas refinery, and the second episode had included a living

seaweed attacking the refinery. When the second episodes soundtrack ended Judy began slumping in her chair, looking at the pictures in the booklet, "This serial is starting to

sound like a poor mammals version of 'The Thing'.", "But that movie's a remake of another movie that came before this serial though.", "Well aren't YOU Mr. Pop culture

expert.", Snarked Judy making eye contact with Nick, "I didn't mean to come off as a know-it-all, I'm sorry.", "Oh no, it's fine, I'm just being a dumb bunny.", they both

chuckled mirthfully "I see you're getting the hang of laughing at yourself, Carrots.", "Yeah, I suppose I am. I still don't want to be called 'cute' though.", "Noted, now why

don't we listen to the rest of the cd? Because after this cd is over, we'll have only 2 more cds to go before we're done with them for good on our binge watch.", "Yay!" said

Judy lightly clapping her hands.

So they both listened to the rest of the cd, through a tale of living seaweed, poison gas, and the departure of companion, Victoria. so they both listened to the rest of the cd,

through a tale of living seaweed, poison gas, and the departure of companion, Victoria. "Boy, these companions sure come and go don't they?", "Well at the rate we're

watching these episodes they leave as fast as they arrive it seems, huh?", Judy sighed, "Yeah, so you said tomorrow's serial had 2 surviving episodes?", "Yup, and it's the last

one before our break too.", Judy had an epiphany, "So after that cd, WE'LL have only 1 cd left!", "That's right." said Nick smiling.

* * *

Story 7: The Wheel in Space

The next day at the police station, Nick was calling Chief Bogo on the phone, whos cruise had ended and was at a Hotel room sitting on the bed in Sydney, Australia geared

up to go sightseeing, where he was it was nighttime., "... I don't know how you do it, sitting in this office 75% of the time. Wouldn't you rather be on the streets where the

action is?", "Wilde, I was like you once, patrolling the streets catching bad guys and what have you, and when you're promoted to Chief, you're finally free from the chaos

that goes on in the streets, I used to get sent on assignments that you wouldn't believe, I fired guns, I've seen dysfunctional families, I gave cavity searches for crying out

loud! I'm not saying that it wasn't rewarding being a normal police officer, but if you're a normal police officer you're told to go to the action, and the stuff you see can really

put a strain on you, so think of being Chief as retirement before retirement, you still get to be a police officer but this time YOUR'E in control of what action the other officers

go to. Basically what I'm saying is you're still a police officer but you get to relax more as Chief, when you're my age you'd understand.", "Hmmm", Nick said pensively,

"You're probably right, I was interpreting this position in a bad way. During the rest of my tenure as acting Chief I'll look at it more positively.", "That's the spirit!", "So how's

your cruise?", "Actually, the cruise is over, and I checked into a hotel in Sydney, and I'm ready to go sight seeing, to see what the nightlife is like.", "Sounds like fun, oh and

before you go, Mayor Lionheart says, 'Hello'.", "Alright, I say 'Hello' back, I should get going while the evening is still young.", "Alright, Thanks! I'm glad we had this talk. I'll

see you in a week!", Nick hang up the phone and sat in the chair embracing his newfound confidence in being acting Chief.

Later that evening at Nicks apartment, him and Judy were sitting on the couch talking of the talk he and Bogo had, "...so now I'm looking at it in a more positive way now.",

"I see, did he say how we was doing.", "He seemed to be doing fine, he said his cruise was over and hes in Sydney doing some sight-seeing.", "I hope he's taking plenty of

pictures.", "Yeah, me too,..", Nick then clapped both his hands, "...so what do say we listen to the second to last Doctor Who cd?", "Alright!.", "There's also 2 surviving

episodes.", "Oh that's good.", so Nick got up from the couch to get the cd and boombox, and when he returned he put the boombox on the floor and popped in the cd.

"Tonight's serial is called 'The Wheel in Space', and it's the last serial of season 5.", so he sat back down on the couch and the show began.

They listened to the first 2 episodes soundtracks, the episode set the tone of the serial by having the doctor and sole companion, Jaime materialize on an uninhabited

spaceship and being attacked by Cybermats, and Jaime contacted a space station called 'The Wheel' to come and rescue them, and at the end of the second episode

according to the cd booklet showed the return of the cybermammals.

The second episodes soundtrack ended, and Nick paused the cd, and got up from the couch, "Time to watch one of the two surviving episodes!", "Alright! I'm glad it came

soon.", "Yup, me too.", so he went and grabbed the 'Lost in Time' DVD set, and popped in the second disc, and when the DVD menu came up he had already sat back down

on the couch, so he selected episode 3 of the 'Wheel in Space' serial and the show continued. The third episode of the serial revealed a plan by the cybermammals to take

over Earth using the space station to their advantage, and Judy was excited to see an episode again. "It's crazy how much the cybermammals have improved on the design,

and we're still in the 60s.", "Well, LATE 60s, but yeah you're right."

So after the third episode was over, Nick turned off the tv screen, "Alright time to listen to 2 more episodes soundtracks and then the last episode is surviving.", "Ok.", so

Nick skipped to episode 4 of the serial and pressed 'play'. The next 2 episodes soundtracks played, and it seemed to Judy, that this character 'Zoe' would be a new

companion. "I predict 'Zoe' will be a new companion.", "Maybe you're right, we'll see.",

They had both finished listening to the soundtracks episodes 4 and 5. "Alright, time to watch the second surviving episode.", so Nick turned off the boombox, turned the tv

screen back on, and selected episode 6 of the 'Wheel in Space' serial. The episode revealed that Judys prediction came true, that Zoe WAS going to be a new companion. "I

bet she'll last for about 1 more season.", "We'll see.", The episode had ended, concluding their entertainment for the evening. "Well, I guess it's time to start our break

again." Inquired Judy, "Yup, and next season contains the last CD!", "Yay! that'll be a day to remember, Why don't we have our own little party for it too?", "That's not a bad

idea, like maybe I'll bring some booze over or something.", "Ok!", so they both said their goodnights and Judy headed home.

Later in bed, Nick went to sleep feeling that tomorrow was a new better day for him as acting chief of ZPD, and he welcomed the remaining days of his tenure.

* * *

Epilogue:

The next day at the police station, Nick was at the desk doing paperwork with a huge smirk on his face, feeling more confident than he'd ever been while being acting chief,

when Clawhauser burst open the door, "Hey Nick, we just got a call of a domestic disturbance on 1805 Palm Avenue!", Nick hopped out of the seat, "This sounds like a job for

Nick Wilde: acting Chief! and other officers of course." So he and Clawhauser rushed out the door to action!


End file.
